The present invention relates generally to computer network management, and more specifically, to manually managed computer networks having an array of indicators to convey repeater status information.
Networks of computers are commonly used in today's business environment. One common network system structure uses one or more repeaters. A repeater will correct timing and amplitude errors of data packets transmitted in the network. A repeater typically includes several ports. A data packet received at one port is retransmitted from the other ports of the repeater. For networks employing a CSMA/CD-type of architecture, such as an ETHERNET.RTM. network, every data packet passes through each repeater. Therefore, a network administrator may conveniently use each repeater as a management device from which to gather information concerning the operation of the network. This information assists the administrator in network management.
Network management has evolved into two broad classes of methodology. One class provides for automatic management of a repeater, with the other class providing for unmanaged repeaters. A managed repeater has an interface to a management unit, and provides repeater status information to the management unit. The management unit will process the status information, and automatically take corrective action if required.
An unmanaged repeater does not make use of a management unit. Rather, the repeater provides an interface for an array of indicators, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), that are activated in response to status information from the repeater. The network administrator is required to manually monitor the LEDs for an indication of a condition for the network. If the LEDs indicate a condition requiring corrective action, the network administrator adjusts the network as necessary in response to the indications from the LEDs.
While the managed repeater methodology provides greater control and management functionality, it is a more expensive network solution. The unmanaged repeater is a less expensive solution. An unmanaged network's cost may be reduced by limiting interface components, particularly those that relate to passing status information via the indicator array. For example, a repeater that includes sixteen ports, and that has five status conditions monitored by the indicator, requires eighty indicators. For a repeater integrated into a semiconductor device, an inelegant solution would be to provide one pin for each indicator of the array, plus a ground pin. Such a solution would be too expensive to implement. For example, the configuration described would require 81 extra pins. The interface and external components to selectively activate each of these indicators can contribute significantly to the final cost of an unmanaged repeater.